


Dreams you left behind

by anonymousduchess



Series: Bruce Wayne/Reader Series [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, F/M, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousduchess/pseuds/anonymousduchess
Summary: Here is another idea for a series. This could follow my other work, but you don't need to have read that one to understand this one. My other work might just help give more of an idea as to what Bruce and the OC/Reader have gone through. I have hardly any time to work on this but I promise I will get it done! Please comment with any praise or criticism/suggestions! I will add more to this summary as I go along, but I wanted to quickly get this up and running before going back to studying for an exam tomorrow. Yay college. \-.-/





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I post this without editing because I am a perfectionist. Let me know if there is anything too cringe-worthy and I will go back and fix it. Also, I envisioned Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian, but feel free to imagine whoever you want.

It had been two years since you’d been in Gotham, and you felt the twinge of nostalgia as you looked at the city from the sky. The helicopter had been Sebastian’s idea; the city’s traffic made him nauseous with all of the stops and go’s, so you had to land on the roof of the building where the party was being held. What a way to make an entrance. You hated drawing attention to yourself but Sebastian loved it. 

You could just imagine the look on Bruce’s face if he’d seen your “grand” entrance.

Sebastian looked over at you and smirked before exiting. Never the perfect gentlemen out of the public eye. You rolled your eyes behind his back and looked forward to the day when you didn’t have to hide it. But it would only cause problems tonight, and you wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible while you were in Gotham.

Bruce Wayne was most likely going to be here tonight: crime had been down recently in Gotham, and even if he’d wanted to, Bruce couldn’t have missed this event that was celebrating the recent partnership of LexCorp and Percival, inc. 

How LexCorp was still running despite its former CEO being locked up in Arkham Asylum spoke for how twisted the world could still be. But it would always be that way, wouldn’t it? You liked to think of yourself as an optimist, but even you knew when to admit that some things would never change.

 

The party was as glitzy as ever, and perhaps even more so as all of the female guests wore gowns of silver, gold, and rare gem colors. You were a knockout in your sapphire dress with diamond-colored lace trimming. Your [hair color] hair was pulled up into an elegant Dutch braid with some curly pieces framing the sides of your face. Smoky blue eyeshadow and a simple lip gloss accentuated your [eye color] eyes and perfect lips. You were aware of your beauty, but you also knew that looks could only get one so far in life, so you had honed your various skills and worked hard to get to where you were now.

 

You were just about to deny a glass of champagne when you heard a familiar voice say your name from somewhere behind you. You froze in place, not wanting to turn around and face the man. Maybe if you pretended like you didn’t hear him–– but he knew you better than that. So you took a deep breath and put on your socialite smile as you turned around. He was closer than you’d thought, and his smile was small but genuine, and you found your own fake smile transitioning to a genuine one of your own.  
“Bruce,” you said softly.  
The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he looked at you. Nothing was said in those few moments. What could possibly be said that hadn’t already been shouted between the two of you on that dark night two years ago?

As you looked into Bruce’s eyes, you could see that he was replaying that night just as much as you were.

_“I can’t do this anymore.”_

“Ah! You beat me to it, [Y/N]!” You cringed at Sebastian’s voice and winced when his hand came down a little too roughly around your shoulders.

As he looked at the boisterous intruder, Bruce’s eyes immediately transformed into cold and indifferent as he plastered on that playboy smile that never reached his eyes. 

“[Y/N], this is–“

“Bruce Wayne,” you interrupted Sebastian, giving Bruce an apologetic smile. Whether or not it made a difference, you didn’t know. 

“Oh, I see you two have already met. How do you two know each other?”

Other than the fact that everyone could recognize Bruce Wayne? You had to refrain from rolling your eyes, but your annoyance must have been evident because you saw Bruce smirk briefly. 

And how to answer Sebastian’s question? You really didn’t want Sebastian to know that you and Bruce used to be together. “We…” You gave a helpless look to Bruce, and his gaze lingered on your for a moment too long before he reluctantly dragged his eyes over to Sebastian. 

“Don’t tell me you two used to date!” Sebastian was reveling in this as he shook you slightly playfully. But you felt his grip tighten on your arm. 

“We’ve only just met, actually.” Bruce came to your rescue, and you could see his eyes darken as he looked at Sebastian’s grip on your arm.


	2. Standing on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bruce don't talk about how much you miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When words are put side-by-side like this:
> 
> Word Word
> 
> that means they are spoken at the same time.
> 
> Also, have I mentioned this great Chrome app "Interactive Fics?" You can replace any word you want, which means you can put your name in place of [Y/N] and you won't have that ugly "[Y/N]" thing going on! I love it!

"Ah! Well, that's a relief," Sebastian said with a grin. "I wouldn't want to have to live up to your reputation." He was only half-joking.

  
Bruce merely smirked and narrowed his eyes.

  
“[Y/N] is quite the catch, isn’t she? It’s a shame you didn’t get a shot with her.” Sebastian was still grinning as he took a sip of champagne. “Ah, there’s Senator MacMurphy’s wife.”

You turned to look, but you were aware that Bruce was only looking at you.

“I have some things to discuss with her. Flirting and all that, but only to get her to tell her husband something. You understand, don’t you, darling?” Sebastian’s smile was challenging you to disagree with him.

If he only knew how happy you were to be rid of him. “Of course. Have fun.” You smiled half-heartedly and allowed Sebastian to kiss your cheek before he walked away.

“Charming,” Bruce said with a small smirk.

You’d expected that. “You would know.” Your tone was light and you were relieved when Bruce didn’t show any signs of annoyance.

Bruce turned towards the open doors at the back of the room and looked at you. You knew that was his secret invitation to talk, and although your stomach twisted with anxiety as to what you would say, you reveled in the thought of spending time with Bruce again.

The night was a perfect temperature (so long as the breeze stayed away) and the fresh air helped to ease your anxiety. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the smell of freshly-cut grass.

A few minutes passed by in complete silence. You and Bruce simply leaned against the stone railing overlooking the grand garden. The silence wasn’t awkward like you’d feared––it was comfortable and quite pleasant.

But after the minutes began to tick by, you wondered which one of you was going to be the first to break the precious silence.

“Bruce–“ “[Y/N]–“

The two of you looked at each other in slight surprise before laughing softly.

“You first,” you offered.

“Ladies first,” Bruce countered.

“The last time we spoke, I got the last word. It’s only fair if you speak first this time.”

You hated bringing up the past so quickly, but you really wanted to hear what Bruce had to say before it was colored by your own voiced thoughts.

Bruce sighed and looked back out at the garden, shifting his weight onto his left foot and folding his hands on top of the railing.

“Things are…different.”

“I’m sure they are,” you replied gently, though you weren’t quite sure what things he was talking about specifically.

“Not only with your absence but…” He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before staring out at the garden again. “Superman is dead.”

You’d seen it on the news, and although you’d been sorrowful about the loss, you’d been relieved to know that Bruce –Batman– hadn’t been the one to kill him.

And you knew that Bruce was aware that you knew about Superman’s death. But he was opening up to you, and that was such a precious and rare moment that you held your breath for fear of saying the wrong thing and causing him to shut down again. So instead of saying, “I know,” you settled for more silence.

You were surprised that Diana Prince wasn’t here tonight, but you were actually glad for it. It wasn’t fair for you to expect Bruce to just accept that you were seeing someone else if you didn’t want him seeing another woman––especially Diana. The woman made you feel a bit insecure.

“So, Sebastian Percival, huh?” Bruce looked at you.

“It’s necessary.” Your tone sounded like Bruce’s whenever he didn’t want a conversation to continue.

He noticed this and raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m getting something on him.”

“You might end up dead if you aren’t careful.”

“I know that,” you snapped. You didn't need that reminder. “I can take care of myself.”

_“I can take care of myself,” came the short reply._

_You glared at Bruce’s back. “You just confirmed my suspicions that I’m nothing but a crutch sometimes.”_

_Bruce whirled around to look at you with slightly widened eyes. “That’s not what I meant–“_

_“It might as well be!”_

“Alfred misses you.”

The words were unexpected, but not unwelcome. You smiled faintly. “I miss him, too.”

“And I miss you” were the unspoken words that hung in the air.

“So you’ll leave that poor man without a visit, huh?” Bruce’s tone was playful but hesitant, as though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear your answer.

“Bruce…”

“He never fails to remind me how much he misses you. Every day.”

You shook your head but you were still smiling. “I know you’re telling the truth. Bruce, I want to come back, but…” But your stupid pride wouldn’t allow you to. Not yet.

“But you need to deal with Sebastian.”

Bruce’s resigned tone of voice, like he’d accepted that you weren’t returning because of a mission, gave you mixed feelings that you couldn’t explain.

“Yes,” was all you were able to say. You didn’t have the heart to remind him that there were other factors, too: How you wouldn’t have the normal life you’d always dreamed of; having to hold your breath every time Bruce left the house because you weren’t sure you would ever see him again. There were so many things.

Suddenly Bruce’s mouth was on yours and his arm was around your waist. Your sound of surprise was muffled and you tensed up, but as soon as you relaxed, it was over. The kiss had been firm but whispered a promise of tenderness, if only you would return.

Bruce pulled away only far enough to look at you, and you could feel the warmth of his breath. It took all of your willpower not to close your eyes and chase that breath back to his lips.

The look on his face was almost apologetic, but not quite. He obviously didn’t regret the kiss, but he may have regretted springing it on you. His eyes darted to your lips so quickly that only your observation skills could catch it before he returned his gaze to your eyes.

“There’s always a place for you,” he whispered before disappearing into the ballroom.

It took you a few attempts to get your breath back. You were flustered.

 _Dang it, Bruce._ Your lips still tingled as you pressed them together in a thin line and debated going back into the room. No, not yet. It was too crowded in there for you now that your heart rate was up––you didn’t need the added anxiety.


	3. She said that she's had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your reuniting wasn't enough for either of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A FAILURE. I said I was posting this chapter yesterday, but I never did. T_T I was so drained from classes yesterday that I knew the chapter wouldn't be good enough to post. But here it is and I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> ...I mean, I get kudos and a comment saying that I should continue the story, and what do I do? I fail. 
> 
> Also, I can't decide if I wanted the reader to be there during Batman's fight with Superman, or if it would be angstier if the reader hadn't been there?

You shouldn't be here.

You told yourself you wouldn't do this.

That it would at least take some time for you to return.

You knocked on the door.

The door opened and Alfred was able to quickly school his shocked expression. "Miss [Y/N]," he said smoothyl, although he was trying very hard to keep the grin off of his face.

It was contagious, and you grinned. "Hi, Alfred." You hugged him, chuckling when you received a gentle pat on your back.

"Always good to see you, my dear. Please, come in. Master Bruce was just sitting down to a meal for the first time in a long time. And now you're back. I shall have to check the sky for pigs that could be flying."

You smiled at his friendly sarcasm but your smile faltered when you saw Bruce at the table by the kitchen. What was he going to say? 

At least he wasn't in one of those expensive suits. Oh, you loved the suits, but he could be very intimidating in them. Right now, he looked more comfortable and relaxed in black sweatpants and a fitting grey t-shirt.

He stood up, and you noticed that he didn't seem sure of what to do. The thought that you could make Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman jealous caused you to feel a bit too giddy. 

"You're here for a visit," he said with a small smirk. You knew immediately what he was expecting.

"Your talk of how much Alfred missed me just really touched my heart. I couldn't leave him without a visit."

You heard Alfred scoff quietly and saw him shake his head as he opened the fridge.

Bruce seemed to relax and his smirk grew into a small, amused smile. But after a moment passed without a next move from either of you, his smile fell and his eyes seemed to harden back to steel. "What can I help you with?"

What? And what was that look he was giving you... Oh.

He thought you needed his help with your investigation on Sebastian.

"Bruce," you said gently, stepping forward a bit, "I just wanted to visit, really. That's it."

His eyes softened but the suspicious look on his face didn't leave. "

"Please join Master Bruce for dinner, won't you?" Alfred offered, giving a reproachful look to Bruce.

"I was getting there, Alfred."

"Not quickly enough, it would seem. I would join you, but I won't be able to sit around and watch you two dance around each other all night." He placed a plate full of food at your usual spot.

"Alfred," Bruce replied warningly, but it held no malice or real threat.

"Oh my, did I say that out loud? Do forgive me, Miss [Y/N]."

You chuckled and shook your head. "I really did stop by to visit with you too, Alfred."

"Well, if you don't storm out of here in a huff, we should be seeing each other again after dinner." With that, he turned around and made his way to the cave.

"It still seems odd to watch Alfred go into the cave alone," you said, watching him.

"Maybe he's secretly Batman," Bruce offered with an innocent shrug.

You smirked. "I knew it."

More standing there, not knowing what to do.

"So, should this visit be about the elephant in the room, or should we just pretend that it's a normal night like any other?" You bit the bullet and asked it.

Bruce didn't appear to be surprised. Without a word, he pulled out a chair for you. You took it with a "thank you" and watched as he returned to his seat.

He looked at you for a moment and you knew that he was deep in thought. He was weighing his options from the choice you had given him, and it looked like he couldn't decide. 

Finally, he averted his gaze to the window and said, "Speaking of storming out in a huff..." He turned to look at you again, and you couldn't quite place his expression as he asked, "You left without a word that night."

"I stormed out and slammed the door."

Annoyance flashed in his eyes and he looked away again. "I'm not talking about the argument." His eyes closed and you could hear him take a quiet, deep breath. "I'm talking about how I came back from patrol and you were nowhere to be found."

You knew you had hurt him by leaving without saying anything. It could be seen as cowardly, but honestly? You knew that if you'd had to look him in the eye and tell him you were leaving, you wouldn't be able to do it.

"I figured you wouldn't be surprised, since I'd said that I was leaving."

"I hadn't thought you were serious." His tone was pained and your eyes dropped to stare at your plate. So that whole night, even out on patrol, Bruce hadn't been expecting you to be gone when he came back. That...added a new dimension to this problem, and you felt like kicking yourself.

"So why didn't you say anything?" His voice brought you out of your thoughts and you felt your heart clench at the look on his face. He looked almost like a lost child, and you realized that you had also been someone in his life to leave. And you'd promised not to ever leave him.

"I wasn't planning on staying away forever," you said quietly, ignoring his question.

It didn't go unnoticed. "How was I supposed to know that? I had never seen that side of you before, [Y/N]. Not with me, at least. I figured you were just angry (justifiably so, I'll admit it) and that you wouldn't be so upset once I got back from patrol."

"Just like every time we fight." You blinked when you heard yourself say that out loud.

"Exactly." 

He looked so betrayed right now, and after being so used to seeing him school his emotions, you weren't sure how you felt about how open he was being. Of course you'd wanted him to be more open with his emotions, but now that you were the cause of his current pain, you didn't want to see it. 

"I... I don't know, Bruce. I really don't."

"If it hadn't been for the fact that I didn't get an alert from Alfred, I would have thought you'd been kidnapped or worse-" His voice broke off and he looked away, clearing his throat.

You were just winning with your behavior, weren't you?

"Not even a text. Just to let me know that you were okay." He was agitated now. 

You hadn't wanted this to happen tonight, so you tried your best to keep things from getting heated.

"I know. I was wrong. I can't apologize enough, Bruce. I know I hurt you, betrayed you... But I was so hurt, and after seeing you almost die _again..."_

"You knew what you were signing up for- 

"I know that, Bruce! Gosh, how I know that. I know what I said. Stop reminding me like I wasn't even there. It's just hard to continue when I think I'm going to lose you every time you leave. I've lost people in my life, too, Bruce. And I also thought I would never fall in love; I thought it was the worst idea... The worst thing I could do to myself. But then I met you, and I couldn't help it no matter how hard I tried. But I knew what I signed up for, I knew what I was getting into, and I didn't take that lightly." 


End file.
